Omoi
Omoi '(おもい, Japanese for 'feeling') is a "boy band" that only appears in Kamen Rider Paleo. In reality, they represent what Ryu Kaseki, the primary Rider of the series, wishes he was and doesn't realize he already is. History Ryu had just revealed himself to be the Medu Saurian, and he had fallen into a slump because he felt like he had let everyone else down. Keiya, realizing a chance to get him out of the Saurian's hair, offered him a cursed otome (maiden) game entitled "Dragon's Bones". When he started to play it, Ryu found himself sucked into the game, shaping the characters from the inside out. All of the main male leads take cues from things Ryu wishes he was, and Ryu himself drifts in and out of consciousness. Not more than a few hours later, Kousei, Hazuki and Gou find the deserted computer desktop and notice that the game is still running. Sensing something is up, the trio enters the game as well. They transform into alter egos that better suit the setting of the game. Hazuki becomes the game's female protagonist and quickly becomes the main romantic interest of Ryu's five sides, who make up a boy band known as "Omoi". These five sides are Kaito (bravery), Seiji (persuasion), Kiyoto (cool), Ryunosuke (smart), and Ura (chipper). She is quick to realize that she is supposed to be the 'player character', and as such begins looking for boys who could possibly be Ryu's in-game avatar. Kousei attempts to find a Saurian in the game who can set them all free, with Gou backing him up. The five sides then invite the trio to a concert where they sing their song "Five Souls", where Kousei begins to have his suspicions that Ryu is one of the members. He then makes a shocking revelation-the first syllable of each of the members names spell out Ryu's full name. Later, Hazuki, Gou, and Kousei interrogate the five sides of Ryu's personality. The five sides begin arguing about who Hazuki loves, much to the trio's annoyance. Hazuki yells at them and tells them to focus at the task at hand. Enraged at her inability to play by the unspoken rules of the game, the five personalities force her to pick a favorite. Before Hazuki can say anything in retaliation, Ryu comes to his senses and the personalities stop their assault on her. It's at that moment when Hazuki and Gou put two and two together, seeing that ''all five of them are Ryu. Each one represents one of the things he desires to be. Hazuki realizes that Ryu thinks he needs to be perfect; a brave, smooth-talking, cool-headed, smart, and happy-go-lucky boy who is loved by everyone. He thinks that if he was 'perfect', people would just see him for what a perfectly amazing person he seemed to be, and not for the monster that he truly is. However, in her eyes, he is already all of those things and more, even if they're not as dominant as he'd like them to be. She also claims that every strength comes with a weakness (Kaito's cockyness, Seiji's womanizing, Kiyoto's aloofness, Ryunosuke's perfectionism, and Ura's immaturity). Members * '''Kaito Arita: Represents Ryu's desire to be "brave enough to face any challenge head-on". As such, he is very outgoing and courageous and never backs down from a challenge. The oldest, since Ryu has wanted to be brave ever since he was a child. Loud-mouthed, cocky, and rude. Acts as the leader of the group and demands respect from his peers. He is the first piece of Ryu to remeet Hazuki. His character color is red. Within Ryu, he manifests as the bravery that he shows when he protects people and fights as Paleo. * Seiji Kano: Represent's Ryu's desire to be "a smooth-talker who can convince anyone to do what he wants". He is easy-going and almost always has a girl on each shoulder. Extremely charismatic-the only people who his persuasion powers don't seem to work on are the trio from the real world. Enjoys teasing his fellow unit members. He is the second piece of Ryu to remeet Hazuki. His character color is orange. Within Ryu, he manifests whenever Ryu makes a passionate hero's speech or pleads for someone trapped in a Saurian to come to their senses. * Kiyoto Iwasaki: Represents Ryu's desire to be "cool, so that no one can see just how much things impact (him)." He is solemn and serious, hardly ever showing any real emotion. He sees showing emotion as a sign of weakness, and as such distances himself from his team of 'partners'. He is the third piece of Ryu to remeet Hazuki. His character color is blue. Within Ryu, he manifests whenever Ryu resists the urge to destroy everything as Paleo, and initially whenever Kousei brought up the Meda Saurian. * Ryousuke Suoh: Represents Ryu's desire to be "so smart that (he) can solve any problem in an instant". A straight-dealing, down-to-earth man who is obsessed with facts. Logical, quick to compute, always trying to keep his emotions in check. Seems to be the only member who even remotely gets along with Kiyoto. He is the fourth piece of Ryu to remeet Hazuki. His character color is green. Within Ryu, he manifests as Ryu's extensive knowledge of dinosaurs, something he often uses to come up with ways to defeat Saurians. * Uramasa Matsuo: Represents Ryu's desire to be "chipper and able to laugh off even the largest of traumas". The youngest of the five members, as this desire has just recently presented itself to him. A cutesy young boy who acts childish, but is very serious when he needs to be. To him, everything is a joke-even Ryu's double identity as the Mesu Sauria. Refers to himself as "Ura-chan" and insists that everyone do the same. He is the fifth and final piece of Ryu to remeet Hazuki. His character color is pink. Within Ryu, he manifests as Ryu's ability to laugh at himself when he makes a careless error. Trivia * Omoi is considered a parody of idol anime like Uta no Prince-sama. * When arranged in the order in which they are first met, the first syllable of each of the member's first name spells out Ryu's name ('Ka'ito/'Se'iji/'Ki'yoto/'Ry'unosuke/'U'ramasa). ** The name of the game in which they appear also takes its name from Ryu, since it was supposed to be a prison for him-"Ryu" means "dragon", and "bones", while it directly refers to the Bone Tickets, indirectly alludes to fossils-"fossil" in Japanese is "kaseki". Category:Kamen Rider Paleo